1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having a sensor such as a camera element or a light quantity sensor and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera-equipped mobile phone terminals are being widely used, and mobile phone terminals having a so-called video phone function are also used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-201823). FIGS. 14A and 14B illustrate the appearance of an exemplary mobile phone terminal having a video phone function. FIGS. 14A and 14B show the case of a foldable mobile phone terminal 10, in which the upper and lower casings 11 and 12 are openably assembled about the rotation hinge portion 13.
FIG. 14A is a side view illustrating a state where the mobile phone terminal 10 of this example is opened at a predetermined angle. In addition, FIG. 14B illustrates the inner face 11a side of the upper casing 11 viewed in the direction of the arrow AR1 of FIG. 14A.
As shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B, the mobile phone terminal 10 of this example is provided such that the display screen 14 of the display device is exposed in the inner face 11a of the upper casing 11, and the internal camera element 15 capable of taking a shot of the user of the mobile phone terminal 10 looking at the display screen is provided in a separate area from the display screen 14. The internal camera element 15 includes a camera element having a lens and an image sensor.
The inner face 12a of the lower casing 12 is provided with a key manipulation unit 16 having a numerical key pad, an arrow cursor key, or the like. Furthermore, the outer face 12b of the lower casing 12 is provided with an external camera 17. The external camera 17 also includes a camera element having a lens and an image sensor.
In addition, the proximity of the upper end of the inner face 11a of the upper casing 11 is provided with a speaker 18 for emitting sound of the received voice during a call.
A user can execute communication using a video phone while seeing the display screen 14 from the direction of the arrow AR1 by activating a video phone function with the mobile phone terminal 10 being opened as shown in FIG. 14A. In this case, an image of a user captured by using the internal camera element 15 is transmitted to the counterpart device.
FIG. 15A illustrates the positional relationship among the display screen 14, the internal camera element 15, and a user 1 when the video phone is used, and FIG. 15B illustrates a captured image of the user 1 obtained by the internal camera element 15 based on such a positional relationship.
As shown in FIG. 15A, since the user 1 looks at the image of the counterpart displayed on the display screen 14 when video phone communication is executed, the gaze direction thereof is directed to the display screen 14 as shown in an arrow AR2. Therefore, the direction of the gaze direction of a user 1 is different from the camera shot direction of the internal camera element 15 shown in an arrow AR3.
As a result, the captured image of a user 1 becomes a non-front image, in which the gaze direction is not directed to the counterpart, as shown in FIG. 15B, so as to be an image which creates unease a user communicating using the video phone.
In addition, the mobile phone terminal 10 also has a function of adjusting the luminance of the display screen 14 in response to the brightness of the environment where the display screen 14 is used. In this case, the mobile phone terminal 10 is provided with an illuminance sensor 19 for detecting illuminance based on the intensity of the incident light or the light quantity in a separate area from the display screen 14 of the inner face of the upper casing 11 as shown in FIG. 16. The mobile phone terminal 10 adjusts the luminance of the display screen 14 to allow a user to easily see it in response to the illuminance detected by the illuminance sensor 19. For example, when the environment where the display screen 14 is used is relatively dark, the luminance of the display screen 14 is adjusted to be relatively darker. When the environment where the display screen 14 is used is bright, the luminance of the display screen 14 is adjusted to be brighter.
However, in the mobile phone terminal 10 of the related art, since the illuminance sensor 19 is provided in a separate area from the display screen 14 as described above, the illuminance detected by the illuminance sensor 19 is not the illuminance for the light incident on the display screen 14. For this reason, the luminance may not be optimally adjusted when the user sees the display screen 14.
For example, FIG. 17 shows an exemplary positional relationship among the sun 2, the display screen 14, the illuminance sensor 19, and a user 1 when the mobile phone terminal 10 is used in an outdoor environment. In the case of the positional relationship between the sun 2 and the user 1 as an example shown in FIG. 17, although the display screen 14 is shaded by the shadow of a user 1, the illuminance sensor 19 recognizes it as being bright without being shaded by the shadow of a user 1. For this reason, while the illuminance detected by the illuminance sensor 19 different from that of the display screen 14, the luminance of the display screen 14 is adjusted based on the illuminance detected by the illuminance sensor 19. Therefore, it may fail to provide an optimal display screen luminance to a user 1.